Twin Soul
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: Caroline imprinted on Klaus. AU. One-shot. Klaroline AU week - Day 1: Fusions and Crossovers


**Title** : Twin Soul

 **Rating:** T - M

 **Summary** : Caroline imprinted on Klaus. Klaroline AU week - Day 1: Fusions and Crossovers

 **About the story:** Written for Klaroline AU week that we celebrate on Tumblr! Caroline is a wolf from Twilight world, Klaus is - well, Klaus. She imprinted on Klaus but wanted to avoid. As if it is possible, lol. Set around: TVD - Season 3 and Twilight: Post-Eclipse.

 **Note:** I don't own TVD, Twlight. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No beta, no offence. Please leave your comments at the end! =)

* * *

 _ **0o Twin Soul o0**_

"Mystic Falls."

Jacob turned to his grumpy best friend, Caroline after he saw the welcome board of town. A mess, she was perfect example for it. He had never expected his buddy would fall into the trap that he despised most—Imprinting.

Caroline imprinted.

His friend imprinted on a weird creature—according to her.

Her imprintee appeared and disappeared simultaneously and drove her crazy. As Jacob didn't want to see her troubling self he decided to help her in finding this creature she spoke about. He listened to her mind – with the help of special connection among the pack – and was surprised to know facts.

"You sure about his location?" Jacob murmured as they drove past few buildings.

"He said he is from Mystic Falls." Caroline growled. "I am going to smack him as soon as I see him."

Jacob noticed endless desperation in her voice. Caroline seemed she was tortured because of the distance between her and this guy—

"What is his name?" Jacob asked as his brows knitted into frown.

Caroline crossed arms, glared in front of her and exhaled while she informed through gritted teeth. "Klaus." Jacob stifled his laughter and earned one deathly dagger from her. The girl was in love? Or was angry at her mate? He would not know. But he would never get this chance again— he had been teasing her since then. Caroline squinted at him and punched his arm—pretty hard. Jacob burst out laughing as she lost temper. "Shut up, Jake!" She groaned, knocked on his upper hand repeatedly. Though, it did not pain him much.

"What?" He managed to ask in between his laughter.

"It kind of happened." Caroline shuffled in her seat and searched for box of muffins which was empty. "You ate all my food?" She cried throwing it back into the seat.

"I was driving." Jacob defended smoothly.

"That is mine, moron!"

"Let's stop somewhere and fresh-up before we resume this search for your lover boy." Jacob declared.

* * *

Caroline was never the-patient-type. Plus, Klaus left her with no intimation. Plus, Jake's mockery. Plus—she was angry. She was so angry that her body temperature went to a peak where she wanted to phase out. People's presence around her, in this place—Mystic Grill, stopped her from doing so.

All the fury was took out on sandwich in front of her plate. She wanted more food, she wanted to eat. Her mind was so unclear and she thought she needed to calm down as she was done with fifth sandwich and second coke.

"Another?" she asked after gulping her food with much difficulty. So much food, so little throat. _Hmm._

Jacob treated her with an exhausted look. He might have heard her messy mind which she hated the most. Privacy was the one thing she would not get among the pack members. Sometimes she wanted to get out of this pack to have a private life. But her loyalty did not allow her to do so.

It all started when she returned to La-Push to live with her father after ten years. Caroline, then, did not know his father came from werewolf background. But when blood-suckers started to come for Bella, Jacob's childhood friend, Caroline had to shift into wolf.

The first transformation was such a pain in ass.

Her entire body burnt at higher temperature that she would never know of. Lengthy blond hair was considered as another major problem and because of that her fur was too long. Clothes were ripped apart and uncontrollable beast was out—growling. And she was on all four legs running across the woods while Leah came after her.

Leah Clearwater—the only female wolf among their pack before Caroline. Along with Jacob, she managed to help Caroline. Because of that Leah and she grew much closer after their transformations. Leah taught her how to control tantrums and urges as wolf. Caroline even shared her beliefs and convinced herself to lead single life. Males of the pack would imprint but females could not. She almost thought so but—

After they won the war with new-born vampires who came for Bella, Caroline did not turn back into human self. This war, killing, anger—that was too much for her to handle at a time. So she ran into the woods to be alone, for some time.

Life as a shape-shifter has pros and cons.

Keeping all her frustrations aside, she decided to stay in wolf form for some days. She ran out of the premises till she no longer heard questions from her pack members in her head.

That felt so peaceful.

And then—her world changed at once.

A black wolf which was taller and stronger than her entered the scene. For an instant, she misinterpreted him being Sam, their alpha.

But two things were clear—one: she could not hear Sam's voice and two: this black wolf was even stronger than Sam's wolf.

And she felt this unusual attraction to that wolf. His smell was intoxicating. In the bright sun light, Caroline dizzily went to his side and stopped at an acceptable distance.

Klaus.

The memory of his eyes, his smile, his touch, his voice—in fact everything about him—brought smile to her face.

"Here, have it." Jacob's words brought her to the world of reality. Caroline looked between him and the plate he pushed in her direction.

Well, she did not need another sandwich now.

"I'm full." Caroline's short and firm reply made Jacob to eye her questioningly. "Seriously." She assured trying to play indifferent.

Clearing his throat Jacob informed. "You lover boy is pretty infamous in this town."

"You found Klaus?" Though, she tried to keep her voice free from excitement, she failed totally.

Raising a brow at her, Jacob suppressed smile by pressing his dark lips into thin line. "Yup. If you are quite done with eating—"

"I said I'm full, Jake." Caroline hissed and jumped to her feet. Jacob gaped at the way she acted and almost rolled his eyes before grabbing his keys.

"Seems like you really can't wait to kick his ass." He muttered flatly.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, Kol?" Rebekah's shrilling tone made Elijah to close his eyes in irritation. Right from the moment Klaus undaggered all of them, arguing was the only thing that happened in this house. His siblings never acted according to their age. Not even before they were all turned into vampires. Their bratty behavior would cross the line where he had to snap at every single one of them.

From the library he could listen to his siblings bickering. Of course, if you go to any corner in the house, you could listen to their stupidest discussion.

Kol likes to taunt everyone especially their sister since she was very reactive. Klaus being a crook enjoys their argument while Finn had no idea about what they were fighting. Like always.

Poor Finn. Staying in that coffin for long time—for almost nine centuries—caused severe damage. He tried pretty hard to fit into current world. Even though Elijah helped him, he was coping up at slower pace. Very unlike Kol.

"—you will have your blood all over this floor!" Rebekah warned Kol placing hands on her hips.

"Really?" Kol challenged. "Perhaps we should put your idea into action."

"Perhaps I should dagger you both." Klaus groaned from the sofa. Elijah shot him a dagger which he ignored and paid attention to his sketch book. "In that way I can save this newly renovated house from your nuisance."

Before Kol and Rebekah could react to Klaus' words, Elijah stopped them both by saying: "No one is going dagger anyone here." Turning to Kol and Rebekah, he sighed. "You both need to grow up a little and let go of this stupidity you carry."

"Kol killed the only friend I made in this town, Elijah!" the youngest growled and sank into the sofa beside Klaus. "I thought I finally had someone to call as my friend."

"Bekah, I know you for a long time. That girl is not your type and one day you might get bored of her." Kol defended. His voice was unregretful and cheery which irritated her. "So I got rid of her for you."

"If you are not going to stop talking, then you will have my fist in your face." When Klaus chuckled at that, Rebekah scowled at him. "Don't you dare, Nik."

"I was minding my own business." Klaus exhaled, gave one final stroke before placed his sketch book as Rebekah tried to peep into it.

"What, are we like five?" Rebekah scoffed. "What are you hiding Klaus?"

Klaus almost rolled his eyes and Elijah stood in front of them. "A ball." He said out loud enough to have everybody's attention. "I think we shall arrange a ball to celebrate our family reunion."

Kol was the first one to respond. "And I thought you are boring person—not bad, not bad."

Elijah without even sparing glance mumbled sardonically. "Oh you have no idea, brother. I will look after the arrangements. Let us invite acquaintances—" he paused to treat Klaus with grudging look, "—if we have anyone in this town."

"Or we can invite enemies and finish what we have started." Kol suggested brightly as he looked at the Hybrid. "What do you say Nik?"

Klaus who was having hard time to control his laughter replied as he crossed legs. "I volunteer."

"—Thanks to Kol I have no one to invite." Rebekah grumbled.

"You forgot that toy of yours, Bekah. Matt, is it?" the youngest male teased.

"Because of Nik he seemed to show no interest in me." She gritted teeth and admitted sadly.

"—If I knew you are that desperate, then I would have compelled him to kiss your feet, little sister." Klaus offered sarcastically.

"Oh, Nik! You hit me in the feels." Kol chortled as he found humor in their brother's words. "Such a sweet person."

"Ugh, my brothers are psychos." Exhaling out in tiredness, she fell back in the sofa.

And the bickering continued that made Elijah wish to snap at them. Finn did not want any part in this and so he spent most of the time roaming around in the town. Probably Elijah should follow his big brother. Now he had something to do— right, preparations for the ball.

Turning on his heel, he marched out toward the main door and opened it. Finding strangers at doorstep had him surprised. Elijah then used his senses and recognized strong woody cologne in the air around him.

 _Wolves._

They were not even Klaus's hybrids, he knew that. The boy and girl were mortals and—definitely not from this town even.

"How may I help you?" Elijah asked politely.

"I want Klaus." The blond haired girl replied rather quickly and curiously. "Excuse me." She muttered as she barged in without Elijah's permission which surprised him to no limit. This generation was with ill-mannered brats. The Original looked back at the male wolf coldly.

The boy did not move from his place and eyed Elijah suspiciously before he plastered a formal smile. "Hey."

Elijah did not even bother to respond to him. Instead he walked back to living room where the short haired girl headed to.

* * *

Caroline smelled his cologne which was wide-spread in the house. There was buzz coming from living room and she marched to that side. She felt him there and—

He had another girl beside him on the couch. Caroline's palms curled into ball of fists when he smiled with that blonde and another guy.

Klaus was going to pay for it, for sure.

The way she walked inside had their attention. And then Klaus' smile replaced with astonishment. "Caroline?" he raised brows.

"Oh? You do remember me." She scoffed as he stood up. "You dick. You simply disappeared by the time I woke up."

"—I remember you said you don't want to see my face after that night." He defended himself.

Caroline regretted for what she told him during the time they had sex in a motel room. She was in heat then and the whole imprinting thing had put her in an unfamiliar situation. She might have announced to him that she had nothing to do with him after that night, but she understood his absence would torment her for the rest of her existence.

Damn, she would hate it forever, the imprinting.

She would hate him for being her imprintee.

"I changed my mind, ok? I want you!" Caroline declared earning an amused chuckle.

Klaus still was surprised. Why was he even surprised? Had he not known about imprinting? Suddenly she remembered that he was different from her. He smelled of earthy cologne that you can get from any other wolf but there was something cold about him. Her thoughts pulled her back to the two days she was with him. In that haze she heard him using terms like—the Original Hybrid, vampire and wolf. A hybrid? She imprinted on a hybrid.

The man in suit who answered the door walked in followed by Jacob. Her friend stood beside her and Caroline watched him from the corner of his eye. Cautiously he observed everyone and found the blonde one beside Klaus.

Jacob froze. For a minute.

The look in his eyes seemed familiar to Caroline.

"Nik, we are not going to have your bitches inside this house." The girl's stern annoyed voice made Caroline want to roll her eyes. "Keep them out or else I will snap their necks and I don't care if they are your future hybrids."

Usually Jacob would not be ready to take shit from others. But he was too absorbed and locked his gaze on the girl's face. Slowly he progressed toward her and suddenly fell on his knees in front of her.

Everything made sense to Caroline then. Jacob became a victim like her; He imprinted on that annoying blonde.

Mentally Caroline scoffed: _Welcome to the club._

Momentarily, that girl and Jacob seemed like they were lost. _The connection_. Even their imprintee could feel it. Caroline could not help but think if Klaus had felt what she did.

"What the heck!" the girl grumbled looking at Jacob. Partial surprise and partial irritation was clearly evident on her face because of him.

"Seems like he is going to be _your_ bitch, Rebekah." The guy commented stifling his laughter. His voice reflected amusement.

"Shut up, Kol!" she said, stood on her feet and moved away. "Nik, by the time I return I want him—" Rebekah pointed at Jacob who slowly got up, "—out of this house." She freaked out internally but managed to cover with her anger. After that, she sped out in a blink of an eye. Oh yeah, just like the Cullens, the blood-suckers from Forks town.

"Well, I don't mind having her." Kol commented as he pointed at Caroline, rising on his feet and sighed. "You seem like a tasty little thing."

"Keep your tongue in control." Klaus warned him callously as he walked past the couple.

"—Adieu losers, I am going to find my favorite witch." He purred dramatically as he went in the same way like their sister.

"What kind of weird acquaintance you formed, Niklaus?" the man in suit spoke after a minute.

Caroline was sure of one thing: including her, none of them knew the entire thing that was happening.

"Just give me some time, Elijah." Klaus was annoyed too. "I will put an end to it."

* * *

Klaus raised his brows as his arms fell on either side loosely. "What is your clan, Caroline?"

"Quileute tribe." She muttered, glared at the grass and was not happy. With everything.

"I never came across such clan before." He informed. "Care to explain what this is about, this fuss that you and the boy with you created?" Klaus asked heatedly.

"Jacob is my friend and one from the pack." She replied, still did not want to look up at him. "He helped me to find you."

"That was not necessary. I told you where I live before that one-night—" he paused making her to look up at his smirking face. She swore, she wanted to slap away his smugness and did not want to hear the rest as she knew what he was going to remind her. "Not one night. It was two nights as far as I remember."

Caroline rolled her eyes and exhaled. "You don't have to rub it on my face, Klaus. Yeah, I had sex with you for two days."

"With an uninterruptable stamina, experienced hands and that wicked tongue of yours. Let us not forget how your sweet voice turned sore from begging." He added and quivered head slightly, recalling that time. She hated how his words still was having power on her. Her body shivered as a few particular memories flashed in her mind. And a recognizable feeling started in her belly soon enough. "I don't mean to underestimate but you, Caroline, surprised me." His stormy blues swam in dark lust. "I controlled this urge to visit you and then I remembered you have no interest in me."

Instantly she closed her eyes, breathed out to get a control on self. "I imprinted on you, Klaus."

"Imprint?" Klaus asked, confused.

"My kind of wolves will imprint when we find someone worthy." She explained. "It runs in our tribe. I believed only a male wolf can imprint until I did." Her blabbering did not end. "God, I'm so screwed up after I imprinted on you. I did not want this and I never asked for this but it just happened at the moment I saw you in that wolf form. And since then all I wanted is you! Because this thing is compelling me to have you protected from any possible danger and—" she rubbed her forehead, stopped after understanding she spoke way too much. A sigh escaped from her as she glanced at him. He tried hard to let all of it sink into his mind.

"I'm like your mate?" he posed another question after a minute.

"I'm like your protector." Caroline did not want to accept the truth immediately. When he laughed, she glowered at him.

"I don't need you as my bodyguard, love."

Anger passed throughout her veins and she looked away from him. "Not like a bodyguard." She informed through gritted teeth. "Whatever you want me to be, I will be." When she met his gaze, she no longer she found his familiar smirk. He was listening to her, his eyes displayed surprise and something more. Her irritation disappeared soon after that. After breathing in and out for a couple of times, her lips twisted as she added. "I can be your protector, your friend—" she dropped another pause before she said it boldly, "—or your lover. Anything for you and it is my responsibility." She meant it, of course.

The look in his eyes changed before momentarily his gaze fell to the ground beneath his feet and his mouth bent into a smile that caused dimples in cheeks. Caroline inhaled with a dreamy smile. He belongs to her. Only her.

"Now that's what I was talking about." He stepped in her way. His voice hinted that same old tease. "I have other sources to guard me, love, and I am sure both of us will be pleased to have you in better and interesting positions." She suppressed her urge to roll eyes at his reference but equally her body shuddered picturing herself writhing under him. But it could only be possible if she remained in the town. And her loyalty was with Quileute tribe.

"I can't stay for too long." She blurted out. "My pack needs me and Jacob."

"All you need—" he ran thumb across her bottom lip, "—is me." Grasping her left upper arms softly, he leaned into her ear and whispered. "Welcome to Mystic Falls."

* * *

"What I said about having no wolves in my premises, Nik?" Rebekah came inside while yelling at his brother who was with Caroline straddling his lap and planted kisses on his jaw, lips, chin. Klaus smirked trying to give his little sister the attention she demanded.

"This one is going to live here." Klaus declared about Caroline as he pulled her close and kissed on her neck.

"And this is one following me everywhere I go." Rebekah turned to glare at Jacob who did not have apologetic look on his face. "He speaks bullshit." She marched toward the sofa and settled in the chair, hung her long slender legs from one of the arms.

"He imprinted on you." Caroline found herself telling the lady Original.

"She doesn't understand that." Jacob seemed like he was upset about it. Of course, denial from the mate leads to severe heart-break.

When she turned to glance at Klaus, he did not seem pleased with it. "A young wolf imprinted on my sister." Cold smile graced his features as he watched Jacob. Caroline was not stupid to ignore that look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare think of it, Klaus." She warned and received glare from him.

"I remember I came across your kind once." Kol said while walking into the room from nowhere. There's a scotch bottle in his hands in which there remained a little amount of liquid. Settling down on one of the stairs which was one the way to living room and beside Jacob, he took another and final gulp.

"Well, you did not inform me little brother." Klaus had his steel grip on Caroline when she tried to get up and sit beside him on sofa. She gave him questioning look but his gaze was fixed on his brother.

"Moon plays no part in their transformation unlike you Nik. When they sense a vampire presence in their premises, they can trigger their gene- or that wolf spirit inside them. They can phase into wolves whenever and wherever they want." Kol was impressed with that point. Glancing at Jacob he commented. "It must be truly entertaining."

"—or it can be utterly painful." He muttered looking at Rebekah who changed the direction of her gaze.

Kol glanced in between them and smirked. "I sense a bond here." Rebekah did not appreciate his humor. "I am warning you, mate, my sister has a quite bit of tantrum and can leave you disgusted."

"Shut. Up. Kol." Rebekah blanked at him, making him to give her come-at-me stance.

"—I hope you change one day, all of you." Elijah stated as he walked in. Stopping beside the youngest male Mikaelson, he placed hand into his pocket and stood on his right leg. Giving every single of them an annoyed look, he added. "I do, sincerely."

"Why the fuss, brother?" Kol asked, was uninterested.

"Kol, you made a mess in the library and almost got yourself exposed." Elijah's voice weighed with exasperation and his words came out slowly. "Rebekah, I want you to be more mature and stop fighting with our naïve brothers at once. And Klaus—"

While the Hybrid made circular patterns on his mate's skin, knowing that the act would made her restless. His eyes crinkled with tease before he darted gaze toward his big-brother. "Next time I expect you and your dear lady—" he pointed between them mates, he was serious, "—would find some other place to express your love to each other." Elijah acknowledged the afternoon that passed in heat. "You disgusted Finn enough to force him leave the town for a few days."

Klaus laughed in response while Caroline's face turned into a deep shade of crimson.

"Finn left the town?" Rebekah asked, leaning on her knees.

"Yes, but he will return once he accepts the current world and when he did we can celebrate by arranging a family reunion party like I mentioned earlier." The oldest beamed at his siblings and the wolves.

"We have new addition to our family this time, dear brother." Klaus stated, surprised his mate by accepting her sooner than she expected. His eyes sparked as he beamed at her. "I'm sure it is going to be different now."

Caroline smirked at him in response.

Yeah, days would be different from then. And she had to manage her pack and her mate at the same time.

Easier said than done.

 _ **0o Twin Soul o0**_

* * *

 _Time for celebration!_ _This week I give you Klaroline one-shots written for Klaroline AU week. I do have storyline for every day but I'm not sure I can finish them all within deadline. I sincerely hope._

 _So-? How do you like it? And the other pair - Rebekah and Jacob. Do you like them or they disgusted you?_

 _Leave your comments and take care! =)_


End file.
